thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daughter Dearest
Trenton, Noah, and Kaylynn fight over Iyana's affection; Sindel has another baby. Plot Iyana is in her room making herself look pretty when Ro Ro floats into her room. "Iyana, my precious grandbaby...when you gon' get a man," he asks. Iyana says that she already has a man and that she doesn't need dating advice from Ro Ro. Ro Ro detests and says that he is an expert at picking up men and Iyana asks if he's found a man yet, to which he replies "No." Suddenly, theres a clank on Iyana's window. Ro Ro looks outside and sees a boy attempting to serenade Iyana. Ro Ro asks who he is and Iyana tells him that the boy's name is Trenton, and he has a crush on her, but she loves him like a brother. Ro Ro peeks out the window again and yells, "Go away," to Trenton and he says, "Shut the hell up!" Ro Ro is about to get angry when suddenly Trenton is hit by a car. Out steps another boy who proceeds to the palace door. The boy gets to Iyana's room and the two kiss. Iyana tells him that she'll meet him at the car and Ro Ro questions her. "Who the hell is he," Ro Ro asks. "That's Noah, he's my boyfriend. He's from Earthrealm," Iyana replies. "Really? That shaggy-ass nigga looks like he belongs in my trophy collection. Oh, and I have the perfect pose for him - looking like a gangster with half his shirt being pulled up by his arm," Ro Ro says. Iyana ignores him and goes outside and Ro Ro watches her drive off with Noah. Ro Ro floats outside when another boy runs up to him and asks where Iyana is. Ro Ro questions him first before revealing where she went. Ro Ro finds out that the boy's name is Kaylynn, he's 13 and he has a crush on Iyana too. Trenton wakes up from being knocked out and rushes up to Ro Ro too. Ro Ro just tells the both of them that Iyana went to Killerwood on a date with Noah. Kaylynn and Trenton rush to Killerwood to find Iyana and Loveolas comes outside. "So, what's their deal," Loveolas asks. "Well, they both like Iyana but there's something about that 'Kaylynn' boy. I really like him. Not as a boyfriend but just, I feel that if he were my grandson-in-law, I'd feel a lot better about my grandbabies," Ro Ro replies. In the palace, Sindel says that she wants another baby but Shao Kahn tells her that she just had another baby. Sindel detests and says that this time she wants a girl. Shao Kahn decides to give it a shot. In Killerwood, Noah and Iyana are on their date and Noah just completely ignores her. Trenton acts as a bus boy and goes to get Iyana and Noah's plates. When he gets to their table, he starts to flirt with Iyana and, since Noah's not paying attention, Iyana starts to get interested. Kaylynn watches from the nearby bushes at Trenton's attempts to gain Iyana's affection. All of a sudden, Ro Ro teleports next to him which scares him. Ro Ro suggests that Kaylynn dress up as a waiter and waist hot coffee on Noah's lap and on Trenton's pimpled face. Kaylynn contradicts but Ro Ro says, "Shut the fuck up and do what I tell you. Trust me, when they go to the bathroom, I'll have it all covered." Kaylynn does as told and dresses up as a waiter and heads for Iyana's table When he gets there he greets Iyana and "accidentally" waists coffee on Noah, which, in turn, burns his crotch. Then he waists coffee in Trenton's face which pops a few of his pimples and the puss lands in Noah's mouth. The two run to the bathroom and Kaylynn flirts with Iyana. In the bathroom, Ro Ro acts as a reflection and hides in the mirror. Noah runs to the stalls and Trenton washes his face. Ro Ro laughs and says, "It's gonna take a lot more than X-Out to fix that!" Ro Ro then pushes Trenton into Noah's stall in which he lands in Noah's lap. Ro Ro then takes a picture and prints it out. Back at the table, Iyana is really taking a liking to Kaylynn, then Trenton and Noah tackle him. The boys fight and Ro Ro phases through the table and shows Iyana the picture. Iyana yells, "Noah and Trenton are gay!?" The boys stop fighting and Kaylynn runs home. Iyana takes a cab home, leaving both Trenton and Noah at the restaurant. Trenton goes to the Netherrealm to get some help. There he meets Larenzo, and big headed-demon who hasn't exactly reached demonic puberty but is edging there. He asks for dating advice and Larenzo agrees to help him. Back at the palace, Sindel announces that she's pregnant but Ro Ro sneaks off to Iyana's room. Iyana is talking to Eriq when Ro Ro asks if she's seen Kaylynn recently. She says no but asks why he's concerned. Ro Ro says, "No reason," but Iyana asks if he's up to what happened at the restaurant. Ro Ro admits it, and then explains Kaylynn's love for her. Iyana is persuaded by Ro Ro's speech and rushes to Kaylynn's house in Killerwood, leaving Ro Ro and Eriq in her room. Eriq says, "You're really trying to help Iyana get a date with him? I'm surprised you won't take him for yourself." Ro Ro then says, "Eriq, keep fucking with me and you'll be on my list!" Eriq then says, "You wouldn't fuck me, I'm your grandson." Ro Ro then evilly replies, "I could care less. You can be my grandson or whatever. I will fuck you Eriq. You won't know when, and you won't know why. But I will fuck...and suck you!" In Killerwood, Iyana is at Kaylynn's house and he answers the door shirtless. Iyana is awestruck when she sees him and stutters at everything he says to her. Across the street, Ro Ro and Loveolas are watching and Loveolas tells Ro Ro that it was his idea to have Kaylynn answer the door shirtless. Trenton and Larenzo show up and distract her from Kaylynn. Fed up with his "pimperference" Ro Ro shoots Larenzo in the head with dark magic blast and then decides to handle Trenton head on. Kaylynn asks Iyana on a date and she says yes and follows him into his house, where they leave Ro Ro and Trenton fighting. Back at the palace, Sindel has the baby and names her Nya Kahn meaning a new sister to the Kahn family. Ro Ro appears and is happy that he has a second sister. Mileena looks at him angrily and Ro Ro says, "Don't look at me like that, sir!" Ro Ro waits in Iyana's room all night for her to return and she finally returns at 12:00 A.M. with her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled. Ro Ro asks what she did with Kaylynn and she says, "We...we had fun. I...I gotta lie down. My legs hurt so much!" Trivia *It is later revealed that Ro Ro killed Trenton as he appears in the episode "Choosing Sides" on the team with Ro Ro's undead enemies out to kill the Kahns.